Our Last Names Mean Nothing
by ShelPenguin
Summary: A one shot about Albus Potter's first train ride to Hogwarts. He shared a compartment with Scorpius Malfoy and they have to come to terms with who their families are. The two decide that it doesn't matter that they are a Potter and Malfoy; that they are two eleven year olds that are about to share their life at Hogwarts. Do they manage to become friends or not, though?


Albus is my favorite next generation kid just because I've created such a back ground for him so sorry that I mostly write about him! Anyways, this is a one shot about his first train ride to Hogwarts. He rides with a certain Malfoy and tries his best to make friends with him! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave some love! Thank you

* * *

**Our Last Names Mean Nothing**

_Albus's POV_

I gave a final wave to Lily and Hugo, then glanced up and tried my best to give my uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and my parents a confident smile. After a couple seconds the train began to take off and I turned away from the window, I didn't want to watch my family shrink away. I'm excited to begin my journey at Hogwarts, but I am also terrified. I turned down the aisle and looked into the compartments. They were all full of students that were laughing and enjoying their friend's company – not a worry on their minds.

I know I don't have any genuine things to worry about, but to me they are real and important. _What if I'm not in Gryffindor?_ That was at the top of my mind. I felt a little better because of my father's previous words, but do I _want_ to be in Gryffindor? As quickly as my mind had eased up, that thought crossed my mind and now I am freaking out again. Being in Gryffindor isn't too big of a deal to my family anymore; I have cousins in Ravenclaw now so my family can't really show favoritism with their house anymore. I have no lack of confidence in my brains or my bravery and not even in a cocky way – I will do anything under the correct pretenses and I have learned a lot from my aunt Hermione, and I love to learn. I am just a confused human being.

I looked right into another compartment, only seeing one occupant. He wasn't looking at me, he had his nose into a book and the only other place he looked was out the window. I looked up and down the aisle, still not spotting Rose and finally accepting that I was not going to share this monumental ride with her. I watched the boy in the compartment for another few seconds. He seemed fine with being alone, and from his exterior he seemed to be calm. His white hair was partially slicked back, but it looked as if he had run his hair through it and loosened it. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black jeans and was completely infatuated with his novel.

Suddenly I recognized him – he was the Malfoy kid. Draco's son; my mum and dad have talked about that family before, and I'm pretty sure my extended family has as well. His father has also been in the prophet several times over the year and I know he has been with my dad and uncle on several jobs. If I remember correctly he works with the Ministry and helps the auror department with any problems they may have with their missions.

I smiled a little to myself at the challenge of making a Malfoy accept me. I'm sure that he knows who I am – everyone seems to – and I doubt he will be welcoming. From what I can tell, his father is at peace with mine but I have heard a lot of things about his grandfather – Draco's dad – I can't imagine him being too pleasant of a person, even with my family.

I slid the compartment door open and stepped in. This action caused the boy to look up from his book. At first he seemed surprised that there was a world outside of his book, but then he was shocked to see me there. The confusion cleared from his bright blue eyes and his mouth fell open. _Yes he knows who I am. _

"Hi," I greeted chirpily, trying my best to make a good first impression. "I'm Al Potter."

I held out my hand and he stared at it, apparently still aghast.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Well I'm actually waiting for you to shake my hand – people do that, you know. I'm not quite sure why, though," I rambled, becoming sincere. "But anyways. You're supposed to shake my hand and then tell me your name, I apologize ahead of time if it's a little sweaty, I'm a bit nervous today."

A coy smile appeared on to his face and he looked from my hand up to my face, still in the same startled position on the chair. "You think a lot."

I shrugged. "Yeah – but that isn't a bad thing. I'm losing feeling in my hand though, if you're interested in, you know, introducing yourself."

"You don't… know my name?" He asked carefully, still looking up at me, slightly perplexed looking.

"I do. I'm just trying to have a few manners considering this is the first time we've talked to each other."

He grimaced at once and shook my hand with his pale one. "Sorry. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said at once. I waved him off and plopped down across from him, blowing a large breath out of my mouth and aiming it at my bangs.

Scorpius stared at me, seeming to be confused.

"Er – what are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting?" I replied, furrowing my eye brows.

"I meant what you are doing in here… With me?"

"I don't believe in cooties anymore."

Scorpius grinned at my response and looked me over.

"Potters don't usually like Malfoys."

"Oh, I know," I said airily. "But we're both different from our dads and granddads and there is no Voldemort so I think that will take some of the natural tension off of us. What do you think?"

Scorpius gave me a flabbergasted look. "Are you... usually like this?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I just don't see why we can't at least try to be friends," I told him. "We don't know each other; we are like every other first year compartment right now – everyone is just meeting people."

"I – I haven't had actual friends before," he muttered, turning bright pink. "Just muggle kids around my house."

I smiled at him warmly. "That's cool that you have muggle friends," I told him genuinely. "And all I have here – in our year – is my cousin Rose. She's somewhere else, but that's all. You'll probably not like her, she's really bossy and smart which is kind of annoying at times but overall she's great! I don't know what she'll think about you, though," I added. "My uncle Ron is a bit egotistical and she's a daddy's girl."

"I've heard about him," Scorpius told me, and then got a horrified look on his face.

I laughed. "It's fine. I've heard about your dad too."

"You've heard what he was like?" When I nodded he went on. "And you're still talking to me?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah. I know your dad is different now and so far you seem cool."

"Is that why you sat in here? Because you wanted to prove a point about my family?"

It was my turn to look flabbergasted. "Are you stupid?" I asked. "I don't care what your last name is. You're an eleven year old boy – same as me – and we are about to attend the greatest school of witch craft and wizardry together. You were sitting alone and I had nowhere to sit. If we become friends from this train ride then so be it – if you care about my last name though just let me know and I can leave, you were here first."

"I…" Scorpius trailed off. He stared at me for another moment as I regained my breath from my short lecture. He glanced at his book, and then back at me as if he was choosing which he would prefer. "I want you to stay.

"I know what my dad did you to your's, though, and that's why I am surprised that you are here – wanting to know me. I… I would be happy to be your friend." After a short pause he added, albeit hesitantly, "Al."

I smiled at him sighed a content sigh, nodding. I settled back into my seat and glanced out the window at the moving scenery.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked him casually.

"I… I don't know." He answered. "I think it'd be cool to be in Ravenclaw but I think I'll end up in Slytherin."

"I think I might too," I replied softly.

"What?" Scorpius asked, surprised. "You're a Potter though –"

He cut himself short and turned another shade of light pink. I shrugged my shoulders once. "I have a lot of Slytherin traits though.. And my dad was supposed to be in Slytherin so I dunno – maybe I will be."

"_The_ Harry Potter was supposed to be in Syltherin!" Scorpius exclaimed, astounded. "No way!"

I grinned at him, nodding enthusiastically. "I know right? Can you imagine?"

"Wow," Scorpius went on. "Maybe –_ wow_ – maybe our dads would have been friends."

The two of us snorted at the thought, then shared a large grin each.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my ferret. Scorpius pulled back slightly and his eyes widened.

"What the-?"

"He's my pet," I informed him. "James has an owl so I talked my parents into getting me this."

"He's… He's kind of cute."

I chuckled. "Has you're dad ever told you the story about when Mad- Eye Moody turned him into a ferret – well, the person who was pretending to be him, at least."

Scorpius gaped at me and I took that as a no. I smiled, petting Draco's head with my index finger. I saw him and wanted him immediately. Once I had him, I told my dad that I was going to name him Draco because he is an all-white ferret. My family, of course, loves it.

"Your dad in ferret form is all-white, so I named this little guy Draco after your dad."

"Oh my god," Scorpius said, watching the ferret closely. "That… That is possibly the greatest thing I have ever heard. Do you know the full story?"

I began to tell the story that I have heard so many times from my uncle Ron before – it being one of his favorites. I left out what started the fight, but then went into detail on the rest. By the end of the story, Scorpius and I had an easy conversation going. We talked about everything that came to our minds, which was a lot since both us seem to be a little unfiltered. The only time we were talking for the rest of the train ride was when we were eating.

The train began to slow down and we changed into our robes, confronting our fears out loud and talking about them. When the train finally did stop, we climbed off of it together and internally promised each other that we would do everything else in our lives the same way – together.


End file.
